


Shedding

by Kul Fox (Spirit_Kin)



Series: Tri Sona Adventures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, non Canon, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Kin/pseuds/Kul%20Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That damn red and green fur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shedding

**Author's Note:**

> Asked a friend for prompt ideas, got "shedding". Enjoy. This is non canon to the series

Spirit he could deal with. Sure she was a touchy feely person, always hugging and holding and and generally forgetting about personal space, but with her short Siamese fur, nothing much got on him or his stuff. She shed, of course she shed, but never to excess. Never to the point that it bothered him. Never to the point that he had to sit in a pile of red and green fur, contemplating all the errors of his life choices.

That damn red and green fur. That damn fur. It was everywhere. Even when it's original owner was absent on another "travel trip", that goddamn fur still stayed firmly on every piece of clothing, every fabric of furniture. He was convinced the fox wore the red hoodie just so it would blend in more, be able to get away with improper grooming. 

Because that had to be the cause of it. Even with extraordinary long fur, there's no way anyone should shed this much. Never. And yet, there the fur was. Everywhere. Justice simply couldn't stand it. It clogged his electronics. It got on his clothes. It covered all the furniture. It cooked into the food. It was simply - everywhere. He couldn't understand it. How could one fox ever she's this much? It was like he was a fur shedding machine, designed only to ruin Justice's life.


End file.
